<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel On Fire by parkersharthook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193279">Angel On Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook'>parkersharthook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of the Stark-Rogers Twins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Gen, Harley Stark-Rogers, Insecurities, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Peter Stark-Rogers - Freeform, Reader is a BAMF, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Stark-Rogers Family, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Team as Family, Underage Smoking, family arguing, morgan stark-rogers - Freeform, peter and reader are twins, smoking weed, stark-rogers reader, twins au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your family wants to meet the boy you’ve been seeing, you really don’t want that to happen. Like at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of the Stark-Rogers Twins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel On Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>requested on tumblr: can you write a one shot from the peter Stark Rogers and sibling!reader? Like what is it like when one of them brings a partner over?</p><p>Okay so kinda different than requested. y/n doesn’t bring anyone home but it’s talked about</p><p>age check:<br/>Harley - 21<br/>Peter &amp; y/n - 16<br/>Morgan - 3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don’t know how it happened honestly. You had thought you were being sneaky and sly.</p><p>Apparently not. Your fathers had found out, and worse of all… they wanted to meet him.</p><p>Honestly, youre not sure you’ve heard an idea worse than bringing home the guy you’ve been talking to/hanging out with/maybe your boyfriend/idk you haven’t talked about it. You didn’t even have an actual label for it and you were already bringing him home?!</p><p>And of course when you disagreed with your parents about bringin said boy home, they instantly assumed the worst about him, about you, about the relationship.</p><p>They’re thought process went:</p><p>
  <em>Don’t want us to meet him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s hiding something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drugs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Criminal record.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sex offender.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bad for our daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let’s kill him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let’s have Bucky kill him.</em>
</p><p>So now here you were, surrounded by your /entire/ family. And they all happened to be talking – read: interrogating – you at once.</p><p>It wasn’t until you felt a small tickle in the back of your head did you even lift your gaze from the table. You met eyes with Wanda and she just gave you a sympathetic smile. She was young, she understood this. She’s had more than one partner scared and threatened by Clint, which in turn means Bucky.</p><p>
  <em>You okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hang in there.</em>
</p><p>The conversation was short and sweet, and it left you feeling slightly better. But then Wanda ended the little connection and you were thrust back into the very loud and very out of control room. Your headache came back immediately.</p><p>You groaned and dropped your head back into your hands, letting yourself do what you were good at: ignoring your family’s constant disapproval.</p><p>I guess that wans’t fair. You did love your family and you knew they loved you, it was just always so <em>much</em>. And it usually felt like you couldn’t do anything right. There was a reason you spent most nights out and about rather than stuck at home. It was just… suffocating at times. And it wasn’t like you were out doing bad things, maybe a joint here and there, but nothing horrendous.</p><p>It wasn’t like your family was your villain origin story or anything. So yeah, you were fine.</p><p>“y/n?”</p><p>You lifted your head slowly and raised a confused brow, “huh?”</p><p>“We were asking you questions.”</p><p>“right. Sorry, I was too busy ignoring you guys.”</p><p>Clint snorted and then promptly shut his mouth after a harsh glare from Steve. He shook his head stiffly, “not funny. Sorry.”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes and then looked to his daughter. Thank god Morgan was still too young for all of this. “we were curious when we’re going to meet this boyfriend of yours.”</p><p>“thinking that he’s <em>not</em> my boyfriend… never. He’s just a guy I’ve been talking to.”</p><p>“and hanging out with.” Peter mumbled with obvious distate. You turned to glare at him</p><p>“do you want me to punch you in the face?”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try.” He countered. And in very you fashion, without warning, you landed a swift punch to Peter’s nose.</p><p>He tumbled backwards out of his chair, clutching the nose. Wimp, you had barely hit him.</p><p>Steve scrambled to help peter, but mostly everyone was just stunned that you were able to land something on him. Granted, Peter’s spidey sense never really worked around you due to the inexplicable trust he had with you.</p><p>You clutched your hand slightly and stood up, “thank you all for your concern. I am not bringing this boy here because he would ignore me the minute it was over and I’m done having things ruined because of my last name. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to make a McDonald’s run and get some all-day breakfast.”</p><p>You spun on your heel and walked out of the room, grabbing your hoodie and pushing your feet into your sneakers along the way. “also, please no one follow me. It really kills my mood. Okay thanks, bye!”</p><p>-</p><p>It was a few hours later and you found yourself on the roof of MJ’s apartment with the girl and a large bag of McDonald’s between the two of you. You had a chocolate shake on the other side of you and she had a sweet tea in her hand. Oh, there was also a joint dangling between her fingers. Pretty standard for the two of you.</p><p>You were watching the sun slowly lower in the sky, happy to see the colors beginning to turn pinkish.</p><p>MJ took a large sip of her drink before biting in her next hash brown, “you know that James and Sam are following you. They’re a few rooftops over.”</p><p>“yeah I know, I pretend to not notice them so I don’t hurt their egos.”</p><p>A distant “hey!” was heard and it caused both of you to laugh slightly. And sure enough, a few moments later Bucky and Sam appeared in front of you two, sitting down casually.</p><p>Bucky immediately grabbed for the bag of McDonald’s, searching through the napkins for any food. Sucks for him, you had already eaten everything.</p><p>Sam however reaches for the joint and quickly snubs it. MJ gives him an pretty impressive unimpressed look, “dude, there’s like half a joint left there. Can I have it back at least?”</p><p>“do you have a medical marijuana card?”</p><p>“that’s less than two ounces, worse you can do is fine me is fifty bucks.” Sam doesn’t budge. “dude I thought you were the cool avenger.”</p><p>Sam grumbles but concedes, handing the joint back. “put it away at least. I can’t be seen hanging around delinquents.”</p><p>You took another large sip of your milkshake and gave the duo a cocky grin, “then why do you hang out with Bucky?”</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes, stretching out his leg and nudging you with his boot. You gave him a questioning look and he gestured to your milkshake and then made grabby hands.</p><p>“um no. I paid for this, it’s mine.”</p><p>Bucky grumbled, “don’t be stingy.”</p><p>Sam pushed Bucky roughly, causing the man to obnoxiously fall to his side. Bucky made a barely there effort to sit up before deciding to just stay on his back, his eyes tracing the clouds overhead.</p><p>“look, obviously you’re here because my dads asked you to tail me.”</p><p>Sam shrugged, “basically but we thought you might wanna talk to us.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and smiled slightly as you saw MJ relight her j. She wordlessly handed it to you and you easily took a drag. “now why would I want to do that?”</p><p>Bucky knocked your shoe with a hard knuckle, “because we’re your favorite uncles.”</p><p>You snorted. Sam looked at you with obvious disapproval, “you know we don’t care if you smoke weed but can you at least not do it in front of us? That way we can at least pretend to be oblivious to all your teenage rebellion and angst.”</p><p>Both you and MJ laughed. She gestured between the two of you, “this isn’t rebellion. We could be at a NYU party right now with coke up our nose if we wanted to. This is chill.”</p><p>Bucky grimaced, “please don’t talk about putting cocaine up your noses. It makes me queasy.”</p><p>Sam quickly steered the topic of conversation away from drugs, “Look, I know your dads are overbearing and its obvious that Peter doesn’t like the kid so we get that this whole thing is a lot. But there’s got to be a reason you don’t want him to meet us.”</p><p>“because he’s only with me for you guys and the minute he meets you, I’ll go back to being friendless and alone.” The brutal honesty took the men by surprise. You felt a small nudge at your side causing you to smile, “minus MJ of course. She’ll always be my friend.”</p><p>“damn straight.” She smiled at you as she took her last drag before snubbing it.</p><p>You met Sam’s eye with a new amount of emotion he wasn’t used to seeing. You were good at avoiding shit like this and you didn’t often get super honest. However, you did have four or five hits earlier and you might be kinda high.</p><p>“it’s hard to find genuine people when you have Stark and Rogers as your last name. People want to get with me because they want to meet you guys or get a job at SI. Now I don’t pick people based on their geuninity because it’s not there, I pick people based off what they can do for me.”</p><p>“y/n.”</p><p>“It’s selfish I know, but if they’re gonna use me might as well get something out of it. Ya know?” You sighed deeply, “his name is Brad and he has an <em>actual</em> crush on MJ. So I think he’s not only using me to get into SI because he really wants a job there but he also wants to get closer to MJ.”</p><p>Bucky eyed you warily, “and the upside?”</p><p>You shrugged, “good kisser, better weed.”</p><p>MJ snorted as Sam groaned and dropped his head into his palm, “don’t need to hear that.”</p><p>You pulled a lazy smile, “so you don’t want me talking about his dick?”</p><p>This time Bucky groaned. “are you just never going to bring anyone home?”</p><p>You shrugged and picked at your nails, “maybe eventually. I tried to bring someone home last year. We had been dating for a few months, told Wanda about him and everything. Brought him into the lobby of the tower and he asked if he could get a job here because he knew me. I said ‘probably not’. He shrugged and walked out the door, didn’t talk to me again after that.”</p><p>Bucky frowned, “I could kill him for you.”</p><p>“MJ already offered.” Bucky gave MJ an approving smile, “he’s not worth it.”</p><p>“and this Brad…?” Sam ventured carefully</p><p>“not worthy of her either.” MJ interjected smoothly, “at this point I’m just waiting for him to fuck up so I can punch him in the face.”</p><p>Bucky squinted at her, “why don’t you come over? y/n you need to bring this one home, I like her.”</p><p>“She doesn’t like superheroes. Or Dad.”</p><p>“yeah… he’s an acquired taste.” Sam said, “can I at least be an exception to the superhero thing?”</p><p>MJ tipped her head slightly, “I’ll think about it. Right now the only exceptions are Wanda, Natasha, and Clint.”</p><p>“I’m fucking Clint if that helps.”</p><p>“ew!” “gross Barnes.” “it actually does.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence between the group, and while it wasn’t awfully tense it definitely wasn’t comfortable either.</p><p>“you know they mean well.”</p><p>You exhaled loudly, “yeah I know and for the most part it isn’t them. But could you imagine if I brought home a boy who I’m literally with for drugs and sex? And then if they found out that guy was only with me because of who my family was? He would be dead in the hour.”</p><p>“more like the first 30 minutes.” Bucky snorted</p><p>“my dads need to learn to take a no as an answer. Especially about my personal life.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to them.” Sam said softly.</p><p>“thanks.” You smiled lightly at him, then you gestured at the area, “also… this? Stays between us. Everything.”</p><p>“are you kidding me? Steve would kill me if he knew I let you smoke.”</p><p>“c’mon kid let’s go back. It’s getting dark.” Bucky stood effortlessly and then extended a hand your way, pulling you to your feet. You did the same for MJ.</p><p>“I’ll see you on Monday?”</p><p>She nodded, “yeah. Thanks for the breakfast dinner, here I can take your trash.”</p><p>“thanks babe. Love you.”</p><p>“love you too, get home safe.”</p><p>-</p><p>You were walking between Sam and Bucky when Bucky nudged you slightly. “why did you punch peter?”</p><p>“he’s my brother and he was annoying me? Do I need any more reasons?”</p><p>Sam laughed, “guess not. But it was a pretty solid punch.”</p><p>You smiled, “He’ll heal in a few hours. Plus, I’m like the only person he trusts enough for me to do that, I gotta abuse it sometimes.”</p><p>Bucky clicked his tongue and shook his head in a mix of disappointment and humor, then he asked, “the reason peter doesn’t like brad is because he has a crush on MJ, right?”</p><p>“oh yeah.”</p><p>“knew it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a comment and a kudos :))</p><p>requests are open</p><p>tumblr: parkersharthook</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>